Resident Evil IRIS
by Strawberry-Sprite
Summary: 7 Years After Raccoon City , Carlos Oliveira , now working for a new underground group, is sent to investigate some strange sightings, But soon ends up in another one of Umbrella's institutions... -First Fanfiction-


**CHAPTER 1 -**

The weather was Snowy and unpleasant. The snow shot down fiercely at the forest below .Carlos Oliveira placed down the goggles from his head onto his eyes. They knew the weather would be bad but not this bad.

"It's always crap weather on the days I'm working." He mumbled to himself. He glanced over at the others, Jeanette Smith had already covered her cherry red hair with the hood of her coat, and Kieran Koots was shivering from the cold.

_Serves him right, he should have wore more layers._

It had been around 7 years since the Raccoon City incident, Things had changed, and Carlos had left the "Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service" and was now working with a small underground group whose Job was to search for more survivors and contain what ever was left of the T-Virus. Which is what they were doing now. Apparently some strange things had been seen in this forest by some of the explorers, So they were dragged here, during winter, the worst weather time of year.

_The Job pays to low for these kind of circumstances. _

A scream was heard behind. Carlos flung round. Jeanette was on the floor and had appeared to have tripped over something in the snow. But there was something about the lump that was strange. Snow lumps don't have red on them.

Kieran ran to her side and took a closer look the lump.

"Shit!" He cursed. "What is it?".

Carlos sprinted over to them. "That's not fucking normal?" Kieran shouted..

Carlos removed the snow from the rest of the lump. But judging by the face, it wasn't a mere lump, it was a corpse. It was the corpse of a man, a man who had obviously been here for at least three hours. His eyes were wide open, the only colour left on him was the unusual red specks in his eyes.

"Is he dead!?" Jeanette whimpered. Carlos found this a rather stupid question but then again she just seemed to be in shock.

"Yes He's dead," But something seemed wrong, it didn't take a detective to notice that this man was only wearing a short sleeved robe, like the kind you wear in a hospital. What kind of a person goes out into a winter storm dressed in hardly anything. A crazy person maybe ?, or a desperate person?

"What do we do?" Jeanette asked, she grabbed her pistol out of it's holster. " It's obvious he must have been murdered, why else would he be bleeding!?" She said staring at the body.

Carlos thought about it for a moment.

_Well we obviously can't stay here? _

He looked into the distance, it was hard due to the mist and snow, but he could see something through the mist, a giant dark silhouette of what must have been a building.

He nodded to himself and looked back at Jeanette and Kieran, both looking at him waiting for his answer.

"We press on, I think I can see a building over there" He pointed towards it, Jeanette followed his finger, Kieran didn't move. " What ever killed him most likely came from there." .

They both nodded in agreement.

After a quick check of inventory, they stood up to leave, although Kieran was still analyzing the body. "Lets go!" Jeanette yelled. He didn't to seem to notice.

Carlos looked at her face , she was obviously annoyed he hadn't responded to her call. "Let's start to walk, he'll follow when he wants." . They started to walk off.

_Bang…, Bang!_

Two bullet shots came from behind them, they shot round. Kieran stood over the body, his Gun aimed at the Corpses head, fresh blood now spilled onto the floor.

"What the hell are you doing!" Carlos screamed grabbing Kieran's arm.

"I had too! Look," Carlos followed Kieran's gaze to the bottom of the corpses robe.

_Oh shit!_

In plain site was a red and white logo, a logo Carlos knew too well. It was the logo of Umbrella.

"Umbrella!?" Jeanette stumbled back a little from the corpse.

Kieran placed the gun back into it's Holster. " If that person was property of Umbrella then I can guarantee he probably has the T-Virus somewhere inside him, meaning if we turned our backs to soon the son of a bitch may have already infected us too." Kieran finished his "discovery Speech" by giving a cocky smirk directed straight at Carlos's direction.

_Bastard Know it all!_

"Can we continue now?" Carlos asked, tempted to trip Kieran face first into the snow, but he decided now wasn't the time.

Kieran put his arm around Jeanette, who rolled her eyes upwards, showing her annoyance. "Yeah, lets go.".

Albert Wesker sat coolly in his leather chair, glancing at each of the computer screens in front of him. He pressed a button on the controller to switch between the security camera's perspectives.

_Well what's this?_

Coming up to the entrance of the "institution" were three people. One of whom he recognised as Carlos Oliveira, the other two consisted of a woman , possibly in her late twenties, with dyed red hair, and a man, early thirty's, with tied up dreadlocked blond hair.

_They must have found the rejected project down in the woods…_

Oh well, it was too late, they could come in and find whatever they wanted, they wouldn't live to tell anyone, they were just bringing themselves to their own death.

Wesker grinned. At least this would be entertaining.

"A mental institution?" Kieran read from above the door.

Carlos analysed the building, judging by the state of the bricks, the building was relatively new, about a year or so old.

"Please say I'm not the only one with a bad feeling about this?" Jeanette was clinging to her gun, as if it were stuck with glue.

"Well … Lets take a closer look," Kieran stepped forward towards the door, He attempted to Push the steel doors open. But after a weak effort he turned to Jeanette for help. She gave Carlos a grin and then skipped to help Kieran with the door.

Carlos studied the door from afar, He noticed to the side of it was a small silver box, He stepped over to it and opened it carefully, Inside was a bunch of Mechanisms. It seemed that no matter how hard Jeanette and Kieran tried at the door, they wouldn't get anywhere. The only way in was to find and place a Key card in the slot in the box, or if someone let them in from the inside.

" I'm afraid you won't be getting in like that" Carlos yelled to them. But just as the words left his lips, a loud mechanical noise came from the doors, Jeanette stood firmly, weapon in hand, an Kieran lifted the shotgun off his back as the doors slowly began to slide open.

Carlos ran to join them. The doors came to a sudden halt, half open. Behind them was only shadows, and there was no sound apart from that of the blizzard that was taking place around them.

Kieran gave Carlos a nod to go forward. Carlos stepped in front of them both, His gun beside him. Inside was still Shadow but there was something else there, something in the corner, it could have been just a piece a furniture, But it's silhouette was too thin. There was also a smell, a rotting smell.

_This smell…it's a little familiar to me._

He hadn't smelt a stench like that since Racoon city. And he knew all too well that the holder of the smell was not someone he'd like to face in the dark.

Carlos decided that as leader he should be the first in, What was the worst that could happen, Jeanette and Kieran would be behind him the whole time.

"I'm going in" He said, Surprised at the stillness of his voice, it wasn't like he was scared, but he hadn't seen a Zombie in a while, most of the places that they were dispatched too where false alarms or Jokes made by the teenage youth.

Carlos stepped through the entrance, he tried to be as quiet as possible, He looked behind him for the reassurance that the other two were still behind him. But it seemed that they were in the exact same place, It gave Carlos a sense of pleasure to know Kieran was too scared to come in, the feeling disappeared when he reminded himself where he was. He looked back ahead into the dark room, He decided the first thing he should do is find a light switch. Suddenly…

….A Sound screeched behind him…

" SHIT!! THE DOORS" Kieran screamed. Carlos could hear the doors closing behind him. He spun round, but it was too late.

Carlos found himself in complete darkness.


End file.
